


Turn Back the Universe and Give Me Yester Day

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull fails at smutty surprises, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Trespasser Spoilers, Sera has good ideas sometimes, dealing with change, katoh is used but not for the reason you'd expect, or wins? depends on the outlook, the Inquisitor becomes a Jenny, the Inquisitor is having trouble adapting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't adapting well to his missing limb. He could still feel it there, like a spirit. Most days his phantom hand tingled, sometimes it itched, and on rare occasions it surged with pain. He could still feel his fingers twitch and flex, the sensation so real that sometimes Luciano was positive his arm had returned to him somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back the Universe and Give Me Yester Day

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lwugpj)  
>    
> 

The surface of the Eluvian shimmered, rippled, and then froze. Bull ran head-long into it, staggered backwards and spat an angry Qunlat curse.

No.

Luciano had gone through that Eluvian only a second before him. There's no way it could close so quickly, could it? Did Eluvians just _stop working_?

"What in the…?" Dorian smoothed a gloved hand over the frozen, reflective surface. "How is it doing this? Why can't we get through?"

" _Shit, shit, shit_!" Sera spat nervously, pacing in long strides on Dorian's left. "He's in there, yeah? And now he's all alone! With his arm all wibbling and exploding to pieces!"

"We're finding a way through. We are _not_ just going to sit back and let him meet whatever the fuck's in there without backup." Bull's voice was a rumble, his blood pumping hard and fast in his veins. He squeezed the grip of his axe, frustrated that this problem couldn't be solved by smashing something. Dorian took note of the Qunari's impatience.

"I don't know much about these Eluvians but I'll do what I can. If we're to have a chance of getting through, however, we'll need to be careful. If we break it, we might never find a way to him."

"Hurry then, yeah?" Sera was practically dancing in place, wringing the life out of her bow. "Hurryuphurryuphurry _uuuup_!"

.

.

.

Despite Dorian's careful efforts, the Eluvian opened on its own some ten minutes later, inviting them inside with a ripple over its surface as though one of them had tossed a coin. The moment it showed the least bit of give, Bull charged inside, a disarming scene greeting his eye. All around him were statues of Qunari figures - which Bull knew well and sure _weren't_ statues, he wasn't a fool and magic was an asshole - posed in various attack positions. Sera let out a surprised yelp, aiming her bow at the first statue, thankfully realizing her error before any arrows could fly.

"He can't be far." Dorian said, scanning the grounds, flexing his fingers around the grip of his staff. "He wouldn't have wandered once he found we couldn't follow."

"You'd better be right," Bull replied, briskly navigating around the garden of horned statues. His two companions kept pace, Sera straying far to the right and keeping to higher grounds. It wasn't long before Sera's voice rang out, distressed, luring both Bull and Dorian to a massive, glowing Eluvian with a kneeling figure framed in its splendor. Bull's heart was stuck fast in his throat as soon as he saw his Kadan. His axe dropped to the ground and he ran to the Inquisitor's side, kneeling beside him.

"Kadan! Are you okay? What happened?"

Luciano barely acknowledged their presence, his gaze oddly blank and staring at the ground. Bull's good eye wandered to Luciano's left arm - or what was left of it - gently examining it in concern. It was cut off at the elbow, clean, veins of sickly green rift magic still glowing in the place it had been magically cauterized. Sera stiffed an uncharacteristic squeak and covered her mouth.

"No, no no no no… Tell me he's okay! Say something, will you!"

"Kadan," Bull's voice was gentler, a seeking tone that caused Luciano's brow to twitch. Slowly Luciano's gaze rose to meet Bull's, his senses seeming to return to him.

"Bull..."

"Your arm... Maker, are you alright?" Dorian asked, kneeling at Luciano's other side. The Elf nodded, his intact hand slowly raising to hold his new stub.

"I think… It's better now. It's not killing me anymore. Solas saved me."

"Solas?" Bull asked, giving Luciano's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Where is he now?"

Luciano's eyes pointedly moved to the giant Eluvian which loomed over them like a floating lake. There was a mutual moment of silence as his companions considered what this all meant. Luciano dropped his gaze to the ground once again, his expression melting into something fragile, something vaguely broken. Bull steadied his lover with both hands, concern flooding him.

"Kadan?"

Luciano exhaled a shaking breath. "It didn't matter at all. I couldn't change his mind. I couldn't. And now… now…"

Bull pulled Luciano into a firm embrace, saving him from needing to elaborate further. "It's okay, boss. Take a moment. Take all the moments you need."

.

.

.

The boat rocked and churned to the obnoxious rhythm of the ocean. The creaking wood of the boat rang like unhappy moans, hanging in the air like a sickly reminder of how little experience Luciano had on the open sea. With one hand Luciano gripped the railing of the ship tightly, his legs wobbling against the waves. He'd thrown up twice already, and very much wanted to avoid going for a third. He didn't seem to feel as nauseous while staring at the rolling waves, which made little sense to him, but he was in no position to question.

"Feeling better?" Bull appeared at Luciano's side just as a turbulent wave hit the starboard side of the boat. Out of instinct Luciano reached out his left arm to grab the railing, but his hand went straight through the wood and he faltered. He fell into Bull's sturdy frame. Bull chuckled, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "Still haven't grown sea legs, huh?"

Luciano righted himself, frustrated. He was both grateful and annoyed with Bull's pandering. They both knew it wasn't about finding his sea legs. He wasn't adapting well to his missing limb. He could still feel it there, like a spirit. Most days his phantom hand tingled, sometimes it itched, and on rare occasions it surged with pain. He could still feel his fingers twitch and flex, the sensation so real that sometimes Luciano was positive his arm had returned to him somehow.

"I guess not," Luciano answered flatly. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bull's expression drop. The Qunari sighed.

"Kadan, I know it's frustrating for you. There's no shame in forgetting it's not there. You know how long it took me to get used to seeing out of one eye? Got me stabbed in the ribs, actually. I got better at… _remembering_ after that."

Despite how sour he felt, a smirk pulled at the corner of Luciano's mouth. "Well, help me get used to it before I get stabbed by something, will you?"

"Can do," Bull answered, leaning his arms on the railing. "How are you doing? You still feeling sick?"

"I'm doing a little better, I think," Luciano answered. "I don't think I want to eat or drink again until my two feet are firmly on solid ground, however. I'm tired of seeing my food after I've eaten it."

"Only another two or three hours until we dock in Kirkwall. Shouldn't be too much longer now. Think you can hold out?"

"Oh, yes. So long as I stand right here and don't move a muscle, I think I'll do famously." Luciano glanced sidelong at Bull, brows dipped in concern. "This is really okay? Coming with me to Kirkwall?"

Bull smirked, staring out at the frothy sea. "Don't worry so much. The Chargers can use a little break here and there. We'll get back to work once you're all settled in. Wouldn't mind breaking your new bed in, either."

Luciano chuckled. "That reminds me: make sure to buy a reinforced bed. Qunari strength."

" _The Iron Bull_ strength," Bull corrected, draping his arm over Luciano's shoulders to pull him in close. "We don't need a repeat of what happened at Skyhold."

Luciano rested his head against Bull's arm, breathing a content sigh, lips twitching at the memory. "I _liked_ that bed," he mused. "And the following conversation with Josephine about needing to order a new bed and having to explain how the other broke in two was possibly the most awkward exchange of my entire life."

Bull laughed. "Not surprising."

"Where's Sera gone off to? I see _she_ somehow escaped the villainous sea-sickness."

"Last I saw she was replacing all the salt with sugar down in the galley." Bull pressed a kiss to Luciano's hair.

"And you didn't try to stop her?"

"Nu-uh."

"Good man."

.

.

.

The tall windows were cracked open to invite the cool night air inside. Luciano's bedroom was located on the second floor of the estate, or he might have been more self-conscious of all the noise he was making. (Nevermind that Sera lived on the first floor. Surely she was used to it by now.) Scattered unpacked boxes cast unsteady shadows against the faded striped walls, the candles on the nightstand flickering wildly in the breeze. Luciano bowed his spine against the silken bed sheets, moaning wantonly as Bull sucked his cock greedily. It felt incredible, but there was something wrong. Something was different, pressing just at the edge of Luciano's mind, keeping him from fully enjoying the experience. The more he tried to smother the unpleasant buzzing, the more loudly it rang in his ears.

One of Bull's massive hands slid up Luciano's taut stomach and chest, stroking him gently. Luciano whimpered. Bull was being so gentle with him, so careful. His chest surged with something uncomfortable. Regardless of how good Bull's mouth felt around the hot flesh of his cock, he could feel himself wilting. A familiar frustration rose within him, bringing embarrassed tears to his eyes and a certain brand of sting to his pride.

"K-katoh," he gasped, the word tumbling from his lips like a dropped pebble in a lake, a special gem he had never meant to lose. He hadn't meant to say it. It hadn't been a lie, either. He felt Bull go completely rigid as though the word held some kind of otherworldly control over him. Immediately, Bull sat up, giving Luciano space. Luciano slowly pulled himself up, burning a hole in the sheets with his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Luciano breathed, rubbing a hand over his face. "You weren't… doing anything wrong. I didn't mean to say it."

Bull watched Luciano with the discerning eye of a Ben-Hassrath and the concern of a lover. "You've never had to use the watchword before, Kadan. Something must have happened. Talk to me."

Luciano dragged a shallow breath through his lips and let it out slow. His own reasons were muddy at best, tangled up and twisted into a sour, sick feeling solidifying in the pit of his stomach. He wore his shame like a thin veil, totally transparent, embarrassingly obvious.

"I… I'm not really sure myself. Everything was going fine. Except… You're being so _gentle_ with me. Almost like I'm breakable. Is it… because of…?" As if on cue, his phantom arm tingled uncomfortably.

Bull shook his head, his expression apologetic. "Kadan, no. You are _not_ breakable, and I could never see you that way. Nothing has changed. If you think for a second that I wasn't going to tie you to the bedpost, blindfold you and fuck you silly, you're sorely mistaken. And you'll _be_ sore when we're done, if that's any consolation." He sighed. "I was being a little more tame than usual, I know. I guess you could say I was feeling a little sentimental. I wanted to show you how precious you are to me." He cleared his throat. "You know, _before_ the whole tied to the bedpost, blindfolded part."

Relieved tears burned behind Luciano's eyes but he willed them away. He laughed, his voice thick and throaty with the threat of those tears, betraying him. "I don't know, nothing says 'I love you' like tied and blindfolded. At least for us."

Bull moved closer, extending a hand to touch Luciano's face, watching his reaction carefully. The watchword had been spoken and permission needed to be granted; Luciano quickly and easily leaned into Bull's hand, shutting his eyes. Bull's fingers glided into Luciano's hair, rubbing his thumb against the Elf's cheek. "I'm so sorry," Luciano whispered, tears beading at his long lashes despite his best efforts. "I was looking forward to this and I ruined it."

The Qunari pulled Luciano into an embrace, breathing deeply into his hair. "Nothing's ruined," Bull assured in a low rumble, running his huge hands along Luciano's back. "I want to make sure you're taken care of. After everything that's happened, I just want you to feel safe and secure."

"My damn insecurities got in the way." Luciano buried his face in Bull's chest, his stomach still burning with guilt. "You're leaving tomorrow. I wanted to make sure this evening went perfectly, so that we had something to remember until we see each other again."

"The evening is far from over, Kadan. And you have nothing to feel insecure about. I hate to break this to you, but your left arm wasn't exactly a huge turn on for me. It was part of the whole package. It's the _package_ I love. The beautiful, _sexy_ , incredible package." Bull kissed Luciano's neck, drawing a grateful moan from his Elf's lips. He bit the curve of Luciano's neck hungrily, leaving a stinging mark in its place. "My Kadan. You drive me crazy and you always will."

Luciano hummed contentedly, letting loose a lusty groan. " _Ooh_ , Bull. If you're still up for it, I would just _love_ to test out the durability of my brand new bedposts."

As if he'd conjured it by magic, Bull produced a length of rope in his hand, pushing Luciano eagerly onto his back. "Ropes first, blindfold after. _Only_ if you're good."

.

.

.

Sera blew a raspberry through her pink lips, tipping herself back onto her bed with an exaggerated flop. "That was the _best time_!" She kicked her legs into the air, somehow working herself out of her heavy jacket at the same time. She tossed it against the far wall of her room, landing it in a steadily growing pile of colorful clothing. "The Inquisitor is an official Jenny now, yeah? How'd you like it?"

Luciano stripped off his cape and hood, tucking it under his arm. He leaned against the doorway, watching Sera's antics with an amused smile. "It felt good. _Doing_ something felt good. I feel like it's been ages since I've been able to get out and actually _accomplish_ something."

"It's been ages since you've _smiled_ , if you ask me," Sera pointed out, sticking her legs in the air to propel herself forward into a cross-legged sit on her bed. "Seemed happier, you. S'been depressing watching you mill around this big old place without a purpose."

" _Thanks_ , Sera," Luciano sighed, fighting away the urge to cross his arms in distaste. "You always know just what to say."

"Well it's true, innit?" she replied, shifting uncomfortably. She usually fidgeted after realizing she'd said something particularly insensitive. " _Whatever_ \- I'm glad you're feeling better, you arse. Smiles look better on you, right?"

"Being a Jenny really isn't too different from being the Inquisitor," Luciano mused, stepping into the room and pulling a chair to sit on. "I just feel a bit more like Leliana than… well, myself. Working from the shadows is _much_ better than waving a green, glowing hand around for everyone to see. I could get used to it. No meetings, no official dinners, no arguing politics with round, pompous Orlesian ambassadors…"

Sera tossed back her head and groaned. "Just _hearing_ about it sounds boooooring. Much better running rooftops, yeah? Having fun, making the fops in power shake in their expensive boots."

Luciano smiled, his gaze trailing to the floor. "Yes, I agree."

An enthusiastic song-bird tittered outside, mingling with the lazy morning light that spilled through the window and painted the wooden floor brilliant gold. They'd been out all night, and Luciano realized just how tired he was once he heard the familiar morning chime of Kirkwall's birds, the sound he typically awoke to. He yawned and rose to his feet.

"I'll leave you to sleep, and I believe I'll do the same. I'm exhausted; I've been out of action for too long, I think."

As he approached the door, the bed squeaked and Sera's voice rang out with a rare note of urgency.

"Ah, hey. Wait for a minute?"

Luciano turned, brows raised. "Yes?"

"Ahhhh." Sera was standing, gripping a pillow, her eyes now darting around the room as if one of her personal items could provide her with additional dialogue. "So, well. I'm shite with words, alright? But I know something's bothering you, yeah? So… you can talk to me, or whatever. I want to help, if I can."

"Sera…" Luciano smiled, knowing exactly how difficult it was for her to express anything aside from crude humor and the occasional dirty limerick. "Thank you, I truly appreciate it. But I don't want to burden you with my troubles. That's the last thing I'd want."

Sera frowned and stared at the floor, biting on her bottom lip. "Well… maybe I don't mind... being burdened?" She was speaking as though she were reading from a confusing script, and Luciano thought it was adorable although he wouldn't dare tell her so.

"It's nothing. I'm having a hard time adjusting, is all. To this new life, to the loss of my arm. I had fun tonight, but bringing along Rossum might have been a bad idea. Casting spells is too tedious one-armed… I'd switch back to a bow, but that's even more hopeless in my position. So… Well, that's about it. Don't worry yourself about it. I'll figure it all out eventu-"

"OH!" Sera shouted so suddenly and loudly that Luciano very nearly expected an ambush of some kind; rather quickly he identified the familiar expression on Sera's face, the usual wide-eyed, open-mouthed passion for mischievous ideas that brought an excited bloom to her impish cheeks. "Less words, more wood!"

"I… _What_?"

"Crossbow!" Sera chimed, the pillow dropping to the floor as she clapped her hands together. "Widdle can help! Straps and things and… bendy bits! Arrows! _So many arrows_!"

Luciano was very sure he was much too tired to piece together Sera's incoherent ramblings. "Can you _please_ elaborate instead of just saying words that share a common theme?"

"We fix a crossbow to your stub!" Sera explained, as though it were obvious, waving her arms enthusiastically. "Why should it have to be like that, right? Why should it be all 'one-armed' instead of 'one arm and a _frigging crossbow_ '? That disability thing is nobs. Shoot things! Crossbow arm!"

The idea sounded like the most ludicrous thing Luciano had ever heard, and in the same breath it filled him with an odd surge of excitement and hope. He'd never once considered that his arm could be anything other than gone. He'd resigned it to a stump months ago, a useless appendage that hindered him more than anything else.

"You think that could work?" Luciano asked. "And you think Dagna could help?"

"Why not?" Sera said with a sideways smile, placing her hands on her hips. "If you could have a sodding creepy green glowy mess on your hand, why can't we make a frigging crossbow arm?"

.

.

.

Luciano was reading a riveting book on Ancient Tevene - recommended by Dorian for some light reading - when he heard a crash downstairs, a screech from Sera, and then a barrage of giddy, frantic laughter. Setting down his book, Luciano went to the door, concerned.

"Everything alright, Sera?" Luciano called down. Sera's laughter died abruptly. _Suspicious_.

"Yeah! Hey, come down here will you? I need you to _do_ something." She cackled as though she'd made a horrible pun.

Luciano narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"There's a… spider. A really big one, all big and… big. I need you to kill it or something!"

"I hate spiders, Sera," Luciano answered. "You _know_ I hate spiders!"

"Oh just _come down here_ , yeah? It's not too... _hard_!" She let loose another peal of cryptic laughter. "Gross! I'm leaving!" With that, Luciano heard the front door open and close, leaving a ringing silence downstairs.

Curiosity finally winning, Luciano ventured downstairs to find whatever Sera wanted him to see. He very much doubted it was a spider, but it wasn't worth the risk, so Rossum came with him.

He wandered into the foyer and immediately froze, his mouth going dry, Rossum nearly dropping from his hand. The Iron Bull sat casually on the maroon couch facing the doorway, his huge arms resting on the couch's wooden back. The happiness Luciano felt to see his lover was overshadowed by the confused beginnings of arousal and amusement upon noticing - rather quickly - that he was completely nude, one ankle perched on his knee in a lordly fashion.

" _Wha_ \- Bull!"

"Hey, Kadan. Job was done a little sooner than I expected, so I thought I'd drop by and give you a nice surprise. Unfortunately for me, I might have forgotten that Sera lives here too, and I might have thought the wrong person was about to come into the room."

Luciano set Rossum against the wall, his shoulders shaking with laughter. " _Maker_ , Bull…" he covered his mouth with his hand, trying hard to stop laughing. "Sera saw you like... _that_?"

Bull shrugged, grinning. "Let's be honest. Is there anyone who used to work for the Inquisition who _hasn't_ seen my dick? It was only a matter of time."

Luciano wiped at his eyes, his laughter dissolving into giddy chuckles. "Andrestre, my stomach hurts…"

"Alright, alright," Bull shifted, gesturing for Luciano to come nearer. "Come over here. And lose the pants."

Still idly chuckling, both from the surprise and the thought of Sera walking in on said surprise, Luciano obediently discarded his trousers and small clothes. He went to Bull, straddling him and slinking his arm around the Qunari's neck, hugging him tightly. Bull rested his hands on the Elf's hips, planting eager kisses on his neck.

" _Oooh_ , I missed you. I missed you so much, Bull."

"Me too, Kadan."

Luciano shuddered as he felt Bull's large member rising to slide against the curve of his ass. His entire body surged with longing. How long had it been? What with his new work as a Jenny and the Chargers keeping Bull busy, they hadn't had many chances to see each other over the last three months. Luciano moaned as Bull mouthed his jaw and neck, licking and biting, breathing hard against his skin. In reply Luciano bucked against Bull's stomach, his quickly hardening cock pressed firmly against his lover's navel. Bull's hands glided to Luciano's ass, gripping him tightly.

"I hope Sera stays out late. I want you in every room of this house." Bull growled.

"There are a _lot_ of rooms in this house," Luciano chuckled, a challenge on his lips.

.

.

.

"How long are you staying?" Luciano asked in a muffled voice, cheek pressed against Bull's chest. Bull tightened his hold around the mage, tracing his fingers down the length of Luciano's arm, pale skin striped red from the memory of rope.

"A couple of weeks this time, unless something comes up."

Luciano smiled sleepily. "Ah, good. Not sure if my arse can take it, but _I_ sure can." He kissed Bull's chest. "Being away from you is more difficult than I thought."

"You're wearing it, right?" Bull asked gently.

"Of course," Luciano's eyes flicked to his bedside table where his half of the dragon tooth was lying, recently worn, recently kissed. "It helps, but the real thing is so much better."

"I have to agree with you there," Bull replied with a grin. His one-eyed gaze trailed to the South side of the room, resting on a custom wooden crossbow propped against the wall. "So, crossbow arm, huh? Can't say that doesn't turn me on in the _weirdest_ way."

Luciano followed his gaze. "Oh, yeah. How'd you- Nevermind. The elbow straps gave it away, I'll bet."

"Has Varric seen that thing in action? He'd _wet_ himself. Might give Bianca some competition."

Luciano laughed. "It was Sera's idea. I have to say, I'm enjoying it. I was worried it might be too heavy and unbalanced, but it almost feels like I have my arm back when I'm wearing it. Well, a wooden crossbow-shaped arm that shoots arrows at incredibly high velocity."

"Yep, still turned on." Bull kissed the top of Luciano's head. "How's work going? Are you feeling any better about… everything?"

Luciano nuzzled his face into Bull's broad chest. The Qunari's rough skin smelled like sweat, blood and the lingering musk of charred wood. Luciano made a mental note to ask Bull about the nature of his last job at a later time. "I'm… feeling better, thank you. I'm getting used to all of this, I suppose. Fading into obscurity, taking jobs as a Jenny, living here in Kirkwall… Some days, I still wake up expecting to be in my chambers at Skyhold. It's still jarring, after all this time. We went from saving the world to leading relatively normal lives. Solas is still out there somewhere plotting and planning and I spent my day reading books and having sex with you."

Bull chuckled, the sound of it deep and rumbling against Luciano's ear. "That wouldn't be too different than usual, Kadan." He smoothed his hand up Luciano's back, stroking him comfortingly. "I know what you mean, though. We grow up hearing stories of heroes who triumphed over evil and saved the innocent, but the stories end there. No one thinks about the aftermath, the life beyond the final battle. It leaves you feeling like you don't fit, like there isn't a place for you in the world."

"I wonder if Hawke felt like that. Or the Hero of Ferelden."

"Who knows. I have this to say, though: You _do_ fit, and life goes on. You have people who care about you. It will take some time to heal, but I'll be here to take your mind off of things whenever you need me." Bull raised Luciano's hand to his lips and kissed his palm. Luciano smiled and kissed Bull's chest again in reply.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

The two of them dissolved into a comfortable silence, bordering on the twilight of sleep. Luciano wasn't sure how much time had passed before an unnamed fancy woke him, stirring in his mind until it had become a complete thought. He propped himself up on his good arm, holding his head in his hand. His sudden movement gained Bull's attention.

"Say… You remember, at the Winter Palace a few months ago, I asked you about… marriage?"

Bull didn't have the liberty of rolling onto his side thanks to his horns, so he chose to sit up, resting an arm on his knee. "I remember."

Luciano cleared his throat. "Do you still mean what you said?" he asked curiously. "About making it official, however I want?"

"I meant it then, and I mean it now," Bull replied. "If it's important to you, I'm fine with it."

Luciano's gaze dropped, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth in consideration. "But it's not important to you, is that right?" A profound silence filled the room and he immediately realized his poor choice of phrasing. Luciano looked up and habitually went to wave his free hand, only succeeding in waving his stump. "I understand completely. You've already explained the way this all works under the Qun… I realize that Qunari don't commit to each other, or have any sort of celebration or ceremony in the rare moments when two people _do_ decide to commit. Correct?"

"Pretty much. And if two Qunari commit to each other for any reason other than emotional support or close friendship, they're likely to be re-educated by the Ben-Hassrath. So, it's rare."

"So what we have is rare?" Luciano asked.

"What we have is not only rare, but pretty much against every rule we have, yeah. Inter-species relationships are not exactly encouraged unless it's for a brief sexual encounter. Isn't that a pretty big issue with the Dalish, too?"

"I don't speak for every clan, but… Well, yes. If my parents found out I was in a relationship with a Qunari, I would be exiled. I'm probably already exiled, actually. I wouldn't know, I haven't had much contact with my clan since I first arrived in Haven. Regardless of alliances and my previous role as Inquisitor, I'm fairly sure the whole 'bedding a Qunari' thing would seal the deal."

"So we're _both_ Tal-Vashoth," Bull remarked with an amused laugh, slapping his thigh.

"Our word for it would be _Harellan_." Luciano said with a wan smile. "Close enough."

"So what are you getting at here, Kadan?"

Luciano breathed a deep sigh. "When I asked you about marriage before, I never considered - _really_ considered - the rarity of what we have. I feel like I might have been asking for too much. I realize now how ungrateful I must have sounded. I don't want you to think that I feel unfulfilled in any way. What we have is more than enough for me."

Bull considered Luciano's words for a moment, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Kadan, I never once thought you were being ungrateful. It's true that I don't really… _get_ the sentiment of having a ceremony and saying some words, but it doesn't matter that I don't get it. If it's important to you, I don't mind spending a couple hours making you happy."

Luciano wasted no time in sitting up, climbing on top of Bull and kissing him urgently. Bull grunted into his mouth, strong hands holding Luciano tightly against him, wet tongue plowing into the Elf's greedy mouth. Luciano whimpered, his skin tingling under Bull's touch, his body responding even though they'd already gone several rounds in a row. Luciano reached blindly for the jar of oil they'd been using, dipping his fingers into it. As they kissed, Luciano reached around and pushed three of his fingers into his aching hole, slicking himself up expertly. He wasn't even sure he could cum again, but it didn't matter. It wasn't even about the release anymore. It was about Bull filling him, stretching him, pounding into him until the two of them had melted and become one.

Bull lined his cock up with Luciano's slick entrance, pushing inside. Luciano cried into Bull's mouth, tears stinging behind his eyes. He clenched around Bull's hot dick, his inner walls throbbing. Their mouths pulled apart, breathing hard against one another's bruised lips. Luciano raised his shaking hand to touch the side of Bull's face.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan," Luciano gasped, eyes clouded over with lust. Bull seized the Elf's lips in another savage kiss, holding tight to his ass, pumping him slowly and methodically up and down the length of his shaft. Luciano let loose a strangled cry of pleasure as Bull released his lips, moving his mouth to Luciano's chest to eagerly suck and tweak his nipples.

" _Ahh_ … I don't need… m-marriage…" Luciano cried, holding onto Bull's left horn tightly. " _Gahh_ … _ahh_ … _haah_ … I just… need you with me. That's all I- _AHH_ \- need…!"

Bull fully seated himself inside Luciano, rocking them forward and pinning the mage beneath him. He held Luciano's face in his hands, breathing hot over his mouth. "I'm with you, Kadan. Now and forever."

Luciano opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Bull thrusting into him with reckless abandon, pinning his arm high above his head. He tightened his thighs around Bull's sides, driving him deeper, feeling his hips go numb with pleasure. This was all he could ask for. Despite everything they had both been through, they were together. He had been granted this small but significant chance at happiness, and although he wasn't sure how long things could remain as they were, he was determined to hold on to it for as long as he could.

So long as The Iron Bull was at his side, he was sure he could live to face tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Rossum is Luciano's staff, if that wasn't clear. He and Varric should start a fan-club for naming weapons. (Although Luciano didn't name his after anyone in particular.) >_>;  
> I hope all the lore is correct, I'm not the most knowledgeable person when it comes to this stuff. T_T


End file.
